Tres semanas contigo
by CassandraLys
Summary: Nagisa no pensó nunca que debería llevar un diario intimo, pero... un encuentro inesperado le hace darse cuenta que no todo es cómo lo había imaginado/[El crédito de la imagen no es mío]
1. Primera semana

**N/A:**

1. Drabble escrito con motivo del amigo secreto de {Winter Wonderland, intercambio de regalos} para Tara (Yekaterina).

2. Los personajes pertenecen Sakurako Kimino (historia) y Namuchi Takumi (dibujos).

3. La historia esta narrada en primera persona siendo principal el punto de vista de Nagisa.

4. Los hechos son más o menos los que han aparecido en el anime solo que de una mirada poética.

5. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

6. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primera semana: <em>**

_Día 1 → Me crucé contigo por casualidad. Iba distraída y me perdí llegándome a la sombra de un árbol, bajo el que te vi. Mirada triste que decía todo y nada a la vez. Belleza de esas raras que te encuentras tan sólo una vez y crees que un ángel es. Y tan extasiada estaba con tu presencia que me desmayé antes de tu nombre poder saber. _

_Día 2 → Sorpresa la de saber que eras la Etoile-sama que todos respetaban y amaban. Más asombro descubrir que aquello poco significaba para ti y verme emprendiendo la ardua tarea de volver a inspirarte algo de alegría y un toque de responsabilidad para tu día a día._

_Día 3 → Puesta mi resistencia a prueba cada vez que se topa con tu misteriosa y cautivante presencia. Siempre al borde del colapso y cerca de tus manos para que juegues conmigo a tu antojo. Pero de a poco va ganando terreno mi orgullo y eso lo ves en mis ojos._

_Día 4 → Mi torpeza le gana a mis buenas intenciones y me coloca en situaciones embarazosas en los que tu arrogancia se lleva la victoria. Pero tus ojos señalan, en un descuido, que hay más historia de la que imagino debajo de ese semblante tan frío._

_Día 5 → Inocente el juego al que me has traído. Preocupándote por mi estudio, invitándome a tu refugio. Teniendo la palabra justa o una tonta excusa, todo para volver mi mundo una ruleta rusa, donde el punto de apoyo es tu altiva mirada._

_Día 6 → Dulces hechos con mis torpes manos en un intento por demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy de que seas mi amiga. Aunque todo como siempre me sale mal y caigo ante tu encanto rendida, siendo presa fácil de tu osadía. Te detienes por un simple gesto mío y con una sonrisa halagas mis dulces aunque se hayan partido. Y yo convencida de que hemos avanzando sin dobles intensiones, rompo en risa y de ello te contagio. _

_Día 7 → Ya una semana entre tejes y manejes, entre cedo, me dejo y no puedo. Revuelo hormonal que no entiendo y frío invierno que me vence cuando me regalas miradas que yo solo comprendo. Y guardo en silencio el secreto que mis labios se mueren por contar; y que no es otro que el que me pierdo en tu mirar, sonrojándome sin igual. _


	2. Segunda semana

**N/A:**

1. Drabble escrito con motivo del amigo secreto de {Winter Wonderland, intercambio de regalos} para Tara (Yekaterina).

2. Los personajes pertenecen Sakurako Kimino (historia) y Namuchi Takumi (dibujos).

3. La historia esta narrada en primera persona siendo principal el punto de vista de Nagisa.

4. Los hechos son más o menos los que han aparecido en el anime solo que de una mirada poética.

5. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

6. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Segunda semana:<em>**

_Día 8 → Y se acrecientan mis sospechas de que no es normal lo que me asecha. Y presiento que no hay cura para lo que siento a pesar de que aún lógica a esto no le encuentro. Y a la vez me pregunto si alguien podrá despejarme la duda de porqué no puedo sacar de mi mente el nombre de Shizuma. _

_Día 9 → Una estrella fugaz es la confirmación de que mi aprecio va más allá de la simple admiración. Y aunque aún nombre a esto que siento ponerle no me atrevo, soy consciente de que verte feliz es mi deseo más ardiente. Por eso con cierta vacilación envuelta en determinación voy haciendo meritos para llamar tu atención. _

_Día 10 → Primer pelea, primer adiós; se siente como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. No somos nada pero esto se ve como una puñalada, ya que algo oculta tu mirada y no me lo piensa decir porque es claro que aún no confías en mí._

_Día 11 → Pierdo el tiempo con amigas, entre té y masitas. Invento en mi rostro una sonrisa y oculto que extraño nuestras charlas, que para mí eran como una suave brisa. Extraño también sentir esa caricia que me regalabas cuando creías que estaba bajo el árbol dormida. Pero tu orgullo y el mío no quieren darse tregua y un muro entre las dos han construido._

_Día 12 → Tu mejor amiga preocupada porque no sales a realizar las tareas que tu estatus de Etoile-sama requiere, me ha exigido que me acerque a hablar contigo. Ocultando mi dolor, por saber que bien no te encuentras, rechazo la oferta y en mis cosas me concentro. Pues también comprendo que tienes parte en este entuerto y que bien podrías hacer el esfuerzo, de acercarte a mí para limar asperezas y volver a ser amigas._

_Día 13 → Seguimos sin hablarnos, evitando mirarnos y guardando secretos que tú y yo sólo entendemos. Pero el dolor ejerce su peso y me invita a desahogarme entre negras y corcheas, que forman acordes melodiosos que calman mi descontento. Y de repente te siento, entrando en la sala con cara de desconcierto. No crees que sepa tocar el piano, porque de mí poco sabes. Pero te gana la curiosidad y te sumas a mi concierto, sentándote en el asiento; tan cerca de mí que puedo percibir tu aliento. _

_Día 14 → Nos amigamos entre notas de piano, medianas confesiones y sendos llantos. Y te has vuelto conmigo más sobreprotectora. No te gusta que pase tiempo con Tamao y en el invernadero, en el que cada tarde nos encontramos, siempre tratas de invadir mi espacio. _


	3. Tercera semana

**N/A:**

1. Drabble escrito con motivo del amigo secreto de {Winter Wonderland, intercambio de regalos} para Tara (Yekaterina).

2. Los personajes pertenecen Sakurako Kimino (historia) y Namuchi Takumi (dibujos).

3. La historia esta narrada en primera persona siendo principal el punto de vista de Nagisa.

4. Los hechos son más o menos los que han aparecido en el anime solo que de una mirada poética.

5. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

6. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tercera semana: <em>**

_Día 15 → Dos semanas de estar en un juego que de inocente ya no tiene ni un pelo y hoy ha caído la gota que derrama el vaso. Tu boca atropello mis labios mientras caíamos al agua. Y aquí ya no cabe dudas que lo que siento se llama «amor», pero que tú sientas lo mismo es otra cuestión._

_Día 16 → Y es evidente que no te soy indiferente, pero tampoco soy en tu vida un plato fuerte. Me has querido tomar a tus anchas pero el recuerdo de algo impidió que llevaras a cabo ese atropello. Me dejaste confusa, dolida y excitada. Me hiciste sentir por un segundo amada y deseada y al otro fui de tu habitación corrida como si no valiera nada. _

_Día 17 → Enojada, esta vez fui yo la que optó por no hablarte y en Tamao comencé a fijarme. Le pedí disculpas por el lazo rojo que perdí tras tu beso, y que ella como símbolo de nuestra amistad me había obsequiado. A la vez que acepté ser su pareja en la próxima elección de Etoile. _

_Día 18 → No conforme con mi decisión decidiste mostrarme quién sos. Me llevaste a la casa de verano que compartiste con Kaori, tu antigua pareja Etoile, y entonces comprendí que querías que el lugar de ella lo ocupase yo. Salí de esa casa y lloré cerca del mar a la par de la lluvia que no solo mojaba mi cuerpo sino también mi alma. Desahogué mi enojo y prometí no volver a derramar ni una sola lagrima más por ti. Por eso al otro día que volví al instituto hice de Tamao mi puerto de arribo._

_Día 19 → Ganas de gritarte, de hacerte pagar por usarme. Odio hacia mí misma por amarte, por no poder olvidarte, por no saber odiarte. Pero ante ti esbozo una falsa pero radiante sonrisa que te convence de que jamás habrá un «Shizuma & Nagisa». Me preparo con esmero para ser una buena Etoile segunda y dejo que tu amor duerma en un cajón de mi inconsciencia. _

_Día 20 → Tu tarea parecida a la mía consiste en darle a nuestra institución su afamada reputación, preparando a la perfección a sus candidatas a Etoile-sama. Nos preparas paras las tres pruebas haciendo como si entre tú y yo no pasase nada. Bailas un vals conmigo en el que siento que no existe mundo más allá de tus ojos, más allá de estar contigo. Y me duele saber que el final de nuestro juego sea este; yo con Tamao y tú con tu recuerdo amado._

_Día 21 → Algo has visto en mis ojos o sopesado en este tiempo, porque no has permitido que la elección de Etoile se lleve a cabo conmigo. Interrumpiste en la ceremonia y con un discurso que tiró abajo tus mascaras y te expuso con tus cicatrices y falencias. Confesaste que me quieres más allá de lo que perdiste tiempo atrás. Corrí a tu encuentro con la bendición de todo __Astraea Hill y nos fundimos en un beso con sabor a miel. Descubrí que el frío invierno de un corazón puede ser derretido con dedicación, confrontación y un toque de pasión. Por eso estas tres semanas que pase contigo me han enseñado que no hay imposibles para un corazón enamorado._

**_Fin._**


End file.
